A Detective In The Orders
by Lizzy221B
Summary: "Je présume alors que tu dois connaître la raison de ma venue" fit Dumbledore en joignant ses longs doigts fins. "Oui, et ne comptez pas sur moi dans cette affaire.Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai abandonné l'Ordre du Phénix il y a une dizaine d'années de cela" Post tome 4 HP. Moldu John!
1. Two Warlocks in Baker Street

Voilà, voilà . . . Premier chapitre de mon tout mon nouveau crossover, Harry Potter-Sherlock. Pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas encore lu, je suis également l'auteur du Brand New Eyes, un crossover Torchwood-Sherlock cette fois-ci.

Rassure-vous mes anciens lecteurs, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfic, loin de là . . . J'ai juste besoin de faire une petite pause pour cette histoire, afin de publier un beau nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances . . . Le boulot et la fatigue (je suis en prépa agro-véto) ont également été assez présents pendant ces dernières semaines . . .

Bon, assez de lamentations, je vous laisse découvrir cette fanfic, qui, j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Aucun des personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent . . . snif !

God bless JK Rowling, Moffat et Gatiss !

**A Detective In The Orders**

C'était une chaude soirée d'été. Affalé dans son fauteuil préféré, Sherlock Holmes faisait lentement grincer son archet sur le violon familial. De temps à autre, le détective tirait un coup sec sur l'instrument faisant alors hurler par la même occasion la logeuse du 221B Baker Street. John était de sortie avec Sarah au cinéma et le jeune homme se retrouvait seul dans l'appartement devenant peu à peu de plus en plus sombre, à mesure que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant disparaissaient derrière les toitures de la ville britannique.

23h30 sonnait à une église proche. Sherlock se redressa dans l'obscurité et scruta de nouveau la rue maintenant presque vide de passants. La séance de son ami était censée prendre fin, il y a tout juste deux heures. _Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer avec cette femme insipide ?_ Le détective extirpa son portable d'une poche de son jean et s'apprêtait à composer le numéro de John afin d' encombrer sa messagerie de ses habituels textos de remontrance, lorsque, dressant soudain l'oreille, le jeune homme jeta son mobile sur le fauteuil et se précipita devant la fenêtre. Lentement, alors qu'il observait attentivement la rue en contrebas, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du détective, sourire qu'éclairait faiblement la lueur jaune d'un réverbère.

Le jeune homme venait de se rasseoir tranquillement sur l'imposant fauteuil en cuir, reprenant le violon et son archet, lorsqu'un déclic se fit soudain entendre dans la pièce à présent silencieuse. La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors lentement faisant apparaître sur son seuil, non pas John et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, mais une longue silhouette aux cheveux argentés, enveloppée dans un manteau de voyage. Sherlock ne releva pas la tête et continua d'astiquer son archet.

« Je crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un peu de lumière dans cette pièce serait la bienvenue Sherlock . . . » fit une voix grave et amusée.

Il y eut un, deux, puis trois nouveaux déclics et l'ensemble des lampes présentes dans le salon s'allumèrent simultanément sans que le nouvel arrivant ait bougé du seuil de la porte.

« Voilà bien 10 ans que je n'ai pas vu votre tête de magicien d'opérette, et vous en êtes toujours à utiliser ce gadget. . . » fit le détective d'une voix ironique.

« Ce gadget est, je te le rappelle, un déluminateur et par la même occasion une des mes inventions » répondit aimablement Dumbledore sans relever le « magicien d'opérette ».

Tranquillement, le magicien rentra dans le salon et se dirigeant vers le canapé, déplaça d'un coup de baguette une pile de revues accumulées là depuis le début de la journée.

« Excuse-moi pour ces familiarités. Comme tu as du sûrement le remarquer, je ne suis plus tout jeune, et j'ai eu une très longue journée derrière moi » dit Dumbledore en enlevant sa cape et en s'installant sur le canapé.

« Et je présume que Rosmerta n'a pas été oubliée dans cet emploi du temps surchargé !» ricana le détective en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et fixa un instant Sherlock par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné Sherlock. Comme tu dis, de nombreuses années se sont écoulées depuis ton départ, et même après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas l'air très surpris de voir débarquer un vieux sorcier radoteur et porté sur les gadgets. »

« Mon départ du monde des sorciers ne signifie pas ma complète ignorance des affaires qui le concerne » dit le jeune homme d'un ton aigre.

« Il me suffit juste de demander quelques renseignements à Mycroft, il me livre le rapport détaillé de A à Z d'une journée sans histoire au ministère de la magie. »

« Je présume alors que tu dois connaître la raison de ma venue » fit Dumbledore en joignant ses longs doigts fins.

« Oui, et ne comptez pas sur moi dans cette affaire . . Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai abandonné l'ordre du Phénix, et puis la magie, il y a dix ans de cela . . »

répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Il se posta de nouveau devant la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de voir John arriver au coin de la rue.

Dumbledore se leva également et fit le tour de la cuisine d'un pas tranquille, examinant les microscopes et autres appareils scientifiques du détective entassés sur la minuscule table.

« Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'une quelconque enquête judiciaire, n'en déplaise aux moldus, où vous allez, comme à votre habitude souffler dans les bronches de ce brave Anderson et de cette charmante Donovan »

« Anderson est un pauvre crétin, aigri de sa condition de cracmol et Sally une . . »

« Mais bien d'une mission d'investigation et de surveillance au service de l'Ordre du Phénix . . . » continua Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte.

« Il en va de la vie d' Harry Potter et de celles de nos concitoyens britanniques, sorciers et moldus confondus bien sûr. »

« On croirait entendre mon frère » grogna Sherlock entre ses dents.

« Et je crois me souvenir qu'il est parfois de bon conseil . . . » compléta le sorcier avec un sourire.

Le détective eut un reniflement de mépris et retourna à ses observations.

« Et il est inutile de guetter le retour de ton ami. J'ai fait en sorte que la soirée de Mr Watson se prolonge de deux heures supplémentaires, histoire d'avoir tout mon temps avec le grand et insaisissable Sherlock Holmes. »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de dépit et revint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui continuait de le regarder en souriant.

« Et je présume que toutes ces filatures seraient des heures perdues sur mon temps de d' investigation . . . »

« . . . Ceci aura au moins l'avantage tenir en activité permanente, un individu, qui il y a 10 ans, invectivait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, car leurs heures de sommeil étaient, selon lui, du temps gaspillé pour tout le groupe. J'ai appris de plus, qu'en ce moment les affaires n'étaient guère florissantes. Les criminels partiraient-ils également en vacances ?»

Le jeune homme, désarçonné, resta silencieux.

« Quand à ta baguette censée avoir été détruite lors de ton départ du monde de la magie . . . Elle est je suppose, en parfait état dans une de tes fameuses planques de détective consultant . . . » ajouta Dumbledore

« Je savais très bien en venant ici que tu n'avais jamais réellement oublié ta condition de sorcier . . . De sorcier brillant et prometteur, en tout cas dans tes jeunes années. . . »

Un silence méditatif s'installa entre les deux hommes, silence interrompu de temps à autre par le vrombissement lointain d' une voiture. Puis Dumbledore, jetant un bref regard à l'horloge du salon, se leva et remit sa cape de voyage. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin, et tapota deux fois sur le fragment de papier.

« Une fois ta décision prise et avant de transplaner vers le repaire de l'Ordre, il te suffira de lire cette adresse à haute voix. Une fois lu ou le délai d'une heure écoulé, le message s'autodétruira. Je connais ton sens de l'honneur et ton absolue discrétion sur les affaires délicates, mais après le regrettable incident avec Pettigrew . . . Enfin, je te laisse à tes réflexions. »

Le sorcier donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du détective et se dirigea vers la porte du salon

« Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous Dumbledore . . . »

Le sorcier s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna, une lueur pétillante dans le regard.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi au cours de ma pourtant très longue vie . . . »

Et sur ces paroles, Dumbledore quitta la pièce et descendit d'un pas vif l'escalier donnant sur l'entrée du 221B Baker Street. Un dernier cliquetis provenant de la porte d'entrée indiqua que Sherlock était de nouveau seul dans l'appartement.

« Sherlock ! Tu es là ? »

Gravissant d'un pas pesant les dernières marches de l'escalier, John entra dans le salon encore grand ouvert et s'affala sur le canapé.

« Je suis fourbu. Ce qui devait être une agréable soirée passée au cinéma entre amis s'est transformé en fiasco cinématographique. Je crois que nous avons dû faire avec Sarah la moitié des cinémas de la ville avant de trouver le film espéré à une horaire décente. Une hérésie ! Ce film sortait en salle la semaine dernière ! Enfin . . . Heureusement qu'il était bon parce qu'autrement le projectionniste aurait passé un sale quart d'heure . . . »

Le médecin poussa un soupir et se tournant vers son ami en quête de réaction, fronça alors les sourcils.

« D'habitude, lorsque je te raconte ce genre de chose, tu grommelles au moins « ennuyeux » . . . Dis-moi Sherlock, il y aurait-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

« Non tout va bien John, tout va bien . . . » répondit le détective d'un ton absent.

Le médecin se levant pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, s'aperçut alors que celui-ci faisait tournoyer à toute vitesse entre ses doigts une sorte de bâton. Après avoir observé son ami pendant quelques minutes, John haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Je fais du thé, est-ce que je te prépare également une tasse . . . ? »

Mais Sherlock s'était volatilisé. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, nouant rapidement une écharpe autour de son cou.

«J'ai quelque chose à faire en ville. Serais de retour au plus tard dans la matinée »

« Que . . . Quoi ? Sherlock, il est presque 1 heure du matin, qu'est-ce qui . . . »

Mais le détective avait déjà claqué la porte d'entrée.

John soupira. Quelle pouvait être bien donc la nouvelle lubie de son ami ?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu . . . Le deuxième et peut-être, dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture . . . Les reviews seront accueillis avec joie ^^ . . .


	2. A Snape at 12, Grimmauld Place

_Hi everybody ! Me voilà de retour après plus de deux mois d'absence, en ce qui concerne cette fanfic . . ._

_Et plus motivée que jamais, grâce à la diffusion de cette magnifique saison 2 . . . Ah, cet épisode 3 . . . sigh . ._

_A propos de cet épisode, (promis je ne spoile rien, pour ceux qui attendrait la diffusion française), petite anecdote : on y aperçoit à un moment donné une bouilloire . . . Bouilloire que possède une amie, et que j'ai donc utilisée un certain nombre de fois. Très marrante avec son look futuriste et cette lumière bleue qui illumine l'ensemble des petites bulles bleues. Par contre, quel boucan !_

_Bon, trêve de blabla, voilà mon deuxième chapitre, qui, contrairement à ce que j'aurais annoncé auparavant, sera suivi d'un certain nombre . . . Toutes mes excuses pour ce calcul maladroit : l'Ordre du phénix ayant dissoute à peu près 14 ans avant sa reformation, il était donc impossible que notre cher Sherlock l'ai quitté seulement dix ans auparavant._

_Bonne lecture !_

**A Snape at 12,Grimmauld Place**

Une fois dehors, Sherlock sortit sa baguette. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et pointant l'objet en direction de l'appartement, murmura :

« _Protego Totalum_ ! »

L'air tout autour de l'appartement se mit alors à vibrer imperceptiblement, indiquant que le charme de protection fonctionnait. Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était rassurant de savoir qu'après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas encore perdu la main. Et John était maintenant en sécurité.

Le jeune homme se mit ensuite dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets et sortit le morceau de parchemin : _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres. _

_Parfait ! Encore un quartier qu'il connaissait comme le coin de sa poche ! _Le détective ferma les yeux, puis pivota lentement sur lui-même. L'arrivée sur le petite place pour Sherlock qui n'avait plus pratiqué le transplanage depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, fut quelque peu brutale. Titubant légèrement, il se raccrocha à un banc qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, puis respira profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, se sentant de nouveau frais et dispo, il se posta devant les maisons à l'allure peu reluisante de la place, entre le 11 et le 13. A la pensée _12 square Grimmaurd, _une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les deux maisons, immédiatement suivie de murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses. _Bien. . . . Voilà une demeure familiale aussi charmante que ses voisines!_ _Voyons maintenant comment se portent ses nouveaux occupants !_ se dit le détective avec un sourire en coin, tout en gravissant les dernières marches du perron.

Il sortit ensuite sa baguette magique, et tapotant la poignée d'argent, la lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Apparemment, magie noire est condamnée à rimer pour l'éternité avec mauvais goût . . .» murmura Sherlock, promenant son regard perçant sur l'antique couloir de la maison des Black. Un sourire narquois se dessina soudain sur le visage pâle du détective « Quand on parle de mauvais goût et de magie noire . . . »

Rogue venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir, débouchant des escaliers souterrains. A la vue du détective, le maître des potions eut un mouvement d'arrêt. Il dévisagea un moment le jeune homme, puis avec un reniflement de mépris, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte.

« On ne prends pas le temps de saluer ses nouveaux collègues, Severus ? »

Gardant la main posée sur la poignée, Rogue se tourna lentement vers le détective, à présent nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, qui ajouta, après un ricanement, mais toujours à voix basse, « Mais il est vrai que je ne peux interrompre la course du dévoué agent-double Severus Rogue vers son deuxième maître Lord Voldemort . . . »

D'un mouvement vif, le maître des potions se retourna, et agrippant à deux mains le col du manteau de Sherlock, plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, dont le papier décollé par endroits, se déchira alors dans un bruit sec.

« Et peut-on savoir d'où détenez-vous des informations aussi confidentielles, monsieur Holmes, détective fouineur en chef ? »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'accentua.

« Il n'y a guère besoin de fouiner, alors que cinq minutes en votre présence me permettent de déduire l'ensemble de votre misérable vie. Je vous rassure, Dumbledore à d'autres chats fouetter que de livrer des informations . . . si top secrètes. »

D'un mouvement brusque, Rogue resserra son étreinte.

« Et les quatorze ans passés chez nos amis moldus ont dû être agréables, je suppose, planqué que vous étiez dans les jupes de votre frère, membre influent du ministère de la magie . . . Quoique incapable de convaincre Fudge du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres . . . . »

« Rogue, aurais-tu l'amabilité de relâcher Sherlock ? Je vois que l'on peut déjà compter sur toi pour accueillir mes invités comme il se doit . . . » fit soudain une voix sur un ton sec.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Sirius Black se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés.

Le maître des potions resta un moment immobile, son regard allant alternativement du détective à Sirius, et de Sirius au détective, puis, avec un sourire mauvais, relâcha Sherlock et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Tu as raison Black, je ne voudrais en aucun cas gâcher les retrouvailles de deux fuyards. . . Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire . . . »

Et le maître des potions sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Presque deux jours que cet individu traîne ses cheveux gras chez moi, et ma vie est déjà un enfer . . » grommela Sirius dont le visage reprenait peu à peu une teinte normale.

« En tout cas, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé . . . Surtout avec une personne qu'il rencontre pour la toute première fois . . . « fit le sorcier en se tournant vers Sherlock qui continuait de fixer d'un air absent la porte d'entrée.

« Je suppose que tu a du lui faire ton truc de détective . . . Dis-moi, quel vilain secret as-tu révélé sur son compte, afin que je puisse m'en servir dans ma prochaine confrontation avec ce . . . »

Mais le grand brun avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers souterrains.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, un peu trop court, je sais, pardonnez-moi . . . On dira que ce chapitre fait office de remise en selle . . ._

_Autre anecdote, mais concernant cette fanfic cette fois-ci . . Vous avez dû le remarquer, je pense, cette fanfic est la deuxième française publiée dans cette catégorie de crossover Sherlock-HP_

_La toute première . . . a été écrite par ma sœur. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue (ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup vu le nombre de visites qu'elle reçoit par mois), eh bien c'est le moment ou jamais, et je l'affirme en tant que lectrice et auteure, et non en tant que sœur . . ._

_Sur ce, à très bientôt . . ._

**We believe in Sherlock Holmes . . . **


	3. About Trust and Toilets

About trust and toilets

Grand retour sur fanfiction … La période des écrits pour le concours étant terminée, j'ai l'esprit à présent un peu plus libéré pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire …

Pardonnez-moi pour la longueur de ce chapitre, frustrante pour les lecteurs attendant la suite de nos aventures depuis plus de deux mois…

Encore merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Bien que je mette (beaucoup) de temps à répondre, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

« 1h20 . . . Je suis presque déçu Sherlock . . . J'aurais parié sur une arrivée en fanfare à 1h tapante . . . Bah . . Mettons cela sur le compte de la vieillesse . . . ».

« Et bien si l'on oublie les . . . hum . . . désagréments . . . dû au transplanage et . . . ma petite altercation avec votre homme de main, le compte est presque bon . . . » fit le détective en prenant une des chaises disposées autour de l'immense table en bois de la cuisine.

« Ah dans ce cas , s'il s'agit d'une altercation avec Severus Rogue. . . » répondit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire aimable.

« Et peut-on connaître l'objet de cette dispute ? Ou tout simplement, quelle est donc la raison qui t 'as poussé à chercher des noises à ''mon homme de main'' ? »

« Je ne sais pas . . . Peut-être cet air suffisant qui le caractérise si bien ? Ou ses cheveux soigneusement graissés à je ne sais quel beurre londonien? » répondit le jeune homme sur ton dégagé,étendant ses longues jambes devant lui .

« C'est bien ce que je pensais . . . » murmura Dumbledore. « Encore un de ces jeux puérils qui obligeaient la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, moi y compris à . . . »

« . . . Dites-moi avec un agent-double aussi hargneux et frustré que Rogue, ne craignez-vous pas de voir votre merveilleux plan finalement tomber à l'eau et cela après autant d'années d'efforts ? » poursuivit le détective qui n'avait pas écouté un traître de ce que venait de raconter le sorcier,

Dumbledore se figea soudain, plus pâle que jamais. Il saisit brutalement les épaules de Sherlock, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du détective.

« A qui en as -tu parlé Sherlock ? Qui est au courant ? » fit le vieillard sur un ton précipité secouant alors comme un prunier le jeune homme.

« Dumbledore, les seules personnes au courant de cette mission, à l'exception du principal concerné, sont ici dans cette pièce » répondit calmement le détective.

Le sorcier se détendit soudain, et lâchant les épaules de Sherlock, retourna lentement s'asseoir en face de celui-ci, l'air très las.

« Ce plan . . . a en effet été mis au point il y a quatorze ans, lorsqu'à la mort des parents d' Harry, Severus vint me trouver, suppliant d'abord mon pardon, puis une manière de se racheter de tout ce gâchis . . . »

« Je suppose que le gâchis en question était Lily Potter ? » ricana Sherlock.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

« Ces sentiments que tu dénigres tant Sherlock, ont permis à Harry Potter de rester en vie pendant ces quatorze dernières années. Bien qu'il ne porte pas le garçon dans son cœur, y voyant là un retour de James Potter tant haït, jour après jour, Severus m'apporte de précieuses informations, et en échange, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, en divulgue certaines à Lord Voldemort, soigneusement choisies cela va de soi. »

« Soit. Rogue fait un boulot que l'on pourrait qualifier . . .d' acceptable. Mais de là à me faire avaler vos discours plein de bonté sur l'amour tout puissant qui réunit les cœurs, fait pardonner les fautes de son prochain ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise . . . »

« Dis-moi Sherlock, quel sort as-tu utilisé pour protéger votre appartement de Baker Street ? » fit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Si je crois bien me souvenir, dans ces circonstances, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un _protego totalum . . .»_

Sherlock se racla la gorge, fouillant frénétiquement dans le tas de parchemins disposés devant le sorcier: « Hum . . . Donc quel était le plan proposée ? ».

John replia d'un coup sec le _Times_ du matin.

« Alors ? La nuit a été bonne ? »

Le détective qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine, du salon, bailla longuement, puis, tel un zombie, se dirigea vers un des placards pour prendre un mug.

« Sherlock, tu m' écoutes quand je te parle ? »

John ne savait pas pourquoi il était si énervé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait guetté le retour de son ami jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, peut-être parce qu'il sentait que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sherlock lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Le grand brun se versa du café et après avoir avalé d'une traite le liquide brûlant, posa le mug dans l'évier (un des résultats d'un intense travail entrepris par Watson dès leur première semaine de colocation).

« Sherlock ! !»

« J'y retourne. Préviens Lestrade que je ne pourrais pas être à Scotland Yard avant… 18h. »

Le médecin jeta son journal sur la table basse et se précipita devant Sherlock qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bain.

« TU préviens Lestrade, pour la centième et dernière fois, je ne suis pas ton secrétaire, et TU m'expliques la raison mystérieuse qui t'a attiré dehors jusqu'à 8h du matin . . . »

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

« Une affaire. »

« Quelle affaire ? » fit John bloquant l'accès avec son bras.

« Ce n'est pas pour Lestrade que tu aurais dû précisément rencontrer à 8h et il y a bien une semaine qu'aucun client ne s'est présenté à l'appartement. »

Le visage du détective devint soudain grave.

« John, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait tout savoir de la personne avec qui on allait vivre. Eh bien, pour une fois, contente-toi d'enregistrer ceci : je travaille sur une affaire et celle-ci ne te concerne en rien. Donc arrête ton interrogatoire et laisse-moi me préparer. »

Surpris par le ton dur de son ami, le médecin baissa lentement son bras, s'effaçant devant Sherlock qui partit en coup de vent vers la salle de bain.

D'un revers de la main, Sherlock chassa les remords qui le taraudaient depuis son départ de Baker Street. John ne devait rien savoir. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pendant 14 ans il avait réussi à se construire une vie en dehors de la magie, en dépit de la pression familiale, des offres sans cesse renouvelées du ministère de la magie qui ne voulait pas perdre un élément aussi brillant. Il pratiquait maintenant sa propre magie, utilisant avec une virtuosité sans pareil ses talents de déductions et d'observation. Il avait maintenant un véritable ami. Non, John ne devait absolument rien savoir.

D'un geste brusque, le détective ouvrit la première cabine qui se présentait. Il jaugea un moment du regard la porcelaine d'un blanc douteux des WC devant lui, puis avec un reniflement de dédain enjamba le rebord de la cuvette, et tira la chasse.

Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans une des nombreuses cheminées magiques du grand hall du ministère de la magie.

« Salut,Phyllius ! La forme ? Salue tes collègues zigotos de ma part ! »

Une potion de métamorphose, un sortilège permanent d'imperium , et le voilà employé modèle et dévoué du département des mystères. Et au vue de la familiarité presque obscène témoigné par le premier individu qu'il avait rencontré, il semblait avoir, en jetant son sort, surestimé les capacités intellectuelles des sorciers travaillant ici …

« Salut Phyllius ! Toujours OK pour dîner chez moi mercredi soir ? »

_Encore une interpellation de ce genre et il allait exploser…_

Mais le visage crispé du détective se détendit bientôt, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il passait sans dommages les barrières de sécurité ultra performantes du ministère. Patiemment, il attendit que l'ascenseur en face de lui se libère, et se frayant un passage parmi le flot d'employés partis déjeuner, il prit place dans la cabine à présent presque vide. Bientôt, alors que l'ascenseur s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la terre, Sherlock se retrouva seul.

« Département des Mystères » finit par annoncer la voix réfrigérante. La grille dorée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit métallique sur un couloir aux murs nus, éclairés par les flammes vacillantes des torches. La bouche du détective s'étira en un large sourire : le jeu allait commencer …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

A bientôt…


	4. The Department of Mysteries

Coucou tout le monde !

Un grand merci à Chou -Gum pour sa review.

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que la dernière fois. Bon, je sais, le titre est pourri. Panne d'inspiration.

John n'est pas encore très présent dans ce chapitre (désolé Chou-Gum) mais promis, il aura bientôt sa part du gâteau…

Sinon je voulais faire une petite ovation à Andrew Scott, notre bien-aimé Moriarty, qui a remporté un Bafta dimanche dernier, et ce à la barbe de Martin Freeman (qui a déjà été récompensé l'an dernier ^^). Par contre gros soupir pour Benedict Cumberbatch… Pas de Bafta dans sa musette. Et un gros soupir pour The You Tube Audience Award : Les français n'y peuvent rien, mais les britanniques si vous me lisez, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ VOTÉ POUR SHERLOCK. Bon sang de bonsoir ! En tout cas, je vous conseille fortement (si ce n'est pas encore fait, comme dans mon cas) de visionner la cérémonie. Du grand art …

Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec Sherlock…

The Department of Mysteries

Dumbledore lui avait donné un plan des lieux, enfin le plan des lieux tels qu'ils étaient lors de sa dernière visite au ministère. Car le département des mystères, département le plus étrange au sein du ministère, était constitué de pièces mobiles, destinées à égarer les visiteurs non avertis. La porte noire devant le détective pouvait aussi bien déboucher sur la salle du Temps comme indiqué sur la carte du directeur de Poudlard, que sur la salle des Planètes. . . Et il n'était pas question de réclamer de l'aide aux langues de plomb, tout aussi imprévisibles que les lieux dans lesquels ils évoluaient.

Sherlock referma la carte d'un mouvement sec. Il n' avait pas besoin de ce bout de papier. Lors de cette investigation, il devrait uniquement compter sur sa chance. _La_ _Chance_ … Voilà bien un mot qu'il détestait par dessus tout. _La chance est pour les imbéciles… _Et Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait en l'envoyant enquêter ici lui plutôt qu'un autre membre de l'ordre…

Etouffant un ricanement, le grand brun posa sa main sur le panneau luisant et froid et poussa.

Pour la cinquantième fois de l'après-midi, John Watson leva les yeux vers la grande horloge de son cabinet de médecin. Sa journée de travail n'avait beau avoir commencé que depuis quelques heures, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Les visiteurs étaient rares en cette chaude journée d'été et le docteur, a son grand désespoir, avait alors tout le loisir de retourner la scène de la matinée . Ce matin-là, Sherlock avait été odieux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui angoissait John. Son colocataire était odieux les trois quart temps et avec à peu près n'importe qui…

Son portable qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'après-midi, se mit soudain à vibrer, faisant alors sursauter le médecin qui s'en empara avec empressement :

_Attends SH depuis ce matin. _

_Est injoignable sur son portable. _

_Si dans les parages, pourriez-vous lui rappeler que la police n'est pas à sa disposition ?_

Le médecin rédigea rapidement une réponse, regardant de nouveau l'horloge qui affichait à présent18h :

_Suis également sans nouvelles de lui. Attendez-le encore un peu. _

_Sera sûrement là d'un instant à l'autre._

John jeta ensuite le portable sur son bureau, et se frotta le visage, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

Lentement , sa baguette levée devant lui, le détective referma la porte sombre. Des heures qu'il parcourait en tous sens du département des mystères sans rien trouver d'intéressant. A ce problème épineux, s'en rajoutait un autre non moins préoccupant : les salles se succédaient, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres… et vides .Sherlock voulait bien admettre que le nombre de sorciers travaillant dans ce département était faible, et que ceux-ci étaient très discrets , mais de là à ne croiser personne pendant ses heures d'investigation.…

Alors que le détective cogitait ainsi, les chandeliers accrochés dans la salle, s'étaient peu à peu allumées, éclairant d'une lumière bleutée, ce qui révélait être une salle immense, remplie de centaine d'étagères également de taille massive et sur lesquelles s'alignaient des petits globes de verre poussiéreux. Lentement, la baguette toujours levée, Sherlock s'avança vers une des étagères et rapprocha avec précaution sa baguette illuminée. Il pu lire ainsi sur un des globes,

_29/05/1976_

_S.V à M.G*(1)_

_Andrew Scott et Martin Freeman_

et sur un autre,

18/12/1892

_A.C.D à J.M.B*(2)_

_Peter Panny et Wendy Darling_

Ces globes contenaient de toute évidence des informations importantes pour être ainsi entreposés et dissimulés à la vue du public. Les noms devaient correspondre aux principaux concernés par ces informations et les initiales … _S.E.V à M.G…à…_ Sherlock eut alors une sorte de sursaut. Des prophéties ! Ces informations étaient des prophéties ! Les dates inscrites renvoyaient aux dates où la prophétesse_, ou plutôt le toqué… _devait les avoir proféré. Il se trouvait donc dans ce qui correspondait à la salle des prophéties. Quand Dumbledore lui en avait parlé la nuit dernière, il avait ricané au nez du sorcier. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les professeurs de Poudlard s'obstinaient à enseigner cette discipline, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une discipline… Pour lui, les prophéties n'étaient que purs délires, et non des visions claires et objectives du futur. Et si jamais, elles venaient à se réaliser, c'étaient uniquement parce que…

_Ah les crétins ! _Grogna soudain Sherlock entre ses dents. Il venait soudain de comprendre pourquoi les mangemorts tenaient tant à pénétrer dans le département des mystères. _Alors l'homme reptile, on a peur d'une malheureuse prophétie provenant de la pocharde de Poudlard ?_

« Peut-être bien langue de plomb » fit soudain une voix rauque, « Maintenant recule si tu ne veux pas que ta petite tête bien faite en prenne un coup. »

Très lentement, Sherlock se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un homme massif aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe assez fournie.

« Dolohov… » fit le détective entre ses dents.

« Oui c'est ça, Dolohov pour vous servir » fit le barbu en ricanant.

« Maintenant reste tranquille. »

L'homme se tourna soudain, sa baguette toujours pointée en direction du détective.

« Lestrange ! ! On en a un autre ! »

Il y eu un bruit de pas précipités, puis une femme fit son apparition dans un des cercles de lumière projeté par un chandelier. Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Sherlock.

« Mais c'est bien vrai » fit la nouvelle arrivante, clignant ses paupières lourdes avec une expression de profond ravissement.

« Et apparemment, il se tient juste devant ce que nous cherchons. Voilà le marché mon mignon, » dit la sorcière en se rapprochant du grand brun qui redoublait de concentration pour maintenir son sortilège de l'impérium.

« Tu nous donnes ce globe et… peut-être que nous te laisserons la vie sauve »

Le détective se retourna à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Sur une des étagères, à hauteur de sa tête, se trouvait le globe intitulé :

S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D

_Seigneur de Ténèbres_

_et (?) Harry Potter_

_En plein dans le mille…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ? » fit Bellatrix d'une voix caquetante, faisant glisser sa baguette sur le cou du détective.

I_mpéro…_

« Notre marché ne te convient pas ? »

_Impéro…_

« Bellatrix, dis au cérébral de se bouger, on n'a pas que ça à faire. » grogna Dolohov, agitant sa baguette d'un air agacé.

_Impéro !_

D'un seul mouvement, les deux Mangemorts s'écroulèrent par terre, leurs genoux comme soudés au sol.

S'emparant de la prophétie, Sherlock s'élança vers la porte la plus proche. Le sortilège ne durerait pas éternellement une fois le contact visuel rompu. Une fois réfugié dans l'autre pièce, le détective ferma la porte d'un _Alohomora_, puis fit apparaître une forme argentée.

« Va prévenir les autres membres de l'ordre, vite !"

La forme argentée se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il était temps. La porte que le détective avait soigneusement fermée explosa dans un bruit retentissant, faisant apparaître sur son seuil des Mangemorts fulminant de rage.

Sherlock réfléchit à toute allure. Il pouvait faire gagner du temps à l'ordre, en se battant avec les deux sorciers, mais il risquerait alors de briser le globe. Discuter ? Il savait que Bellatrix aimait bien jouer avec la nourriture. Un sort particulièrement violent siffla aux oreilles du détective qui se réfugia alors derrière ce qui ressemblait à une marche de pierre. Non, définitivement non, pas de pourparlers. Que faire alors ? Il ne savait pas combien de temps les membres de l'ordre allait mettre à lever la barrière magique empêchant de transplaner au sein du département des mystères. Et il n'était pas fou au point de se lancer dans une partie de cache-cache sanglant jusqu'à ce que le département des mystères daigne lui indiquer la sortie. Une partie des marches explosa juste derrière le détective, plongeant alors le jeune homme dans un nuage de poussière.

"Crétin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a indiqué qu'il voulait la prophétie intacte !" hurla Bellatrix tandis que Sherlock dévalait à toute allure les marches encore intactes pour ensuite s'abriter derrière une sorte d'arcade de pierre.

"Le maigrichon nous a provoqué ! Il a usé du sortilège de l'impérium sur des mangemorts !"

Des voix. Le détective entendait des voix. Pas la voix de Dolohov qui continuait de tempêter, ni celle doucereuse de Bellatrix qui menaçait de le dénoncer auprès de Voldemort. Non, ces voix, le jeune homme ne les avait plus jamais entendu depuis ce jour funeste, il y a 14 ans de cela. Il se retourna. Une étoffe noire en lambeau était accrochée à l'encadrement de l'arche et cette étoffe bougeait comme sous l'action de doigts invisibles. Encore les voix. Alors qu'ils voyait Dolohov et Bellatrix s'approcher d'un air menaçant, Sherlock se sentit soudain nauséeux. Il savait dans quelle salle il se trouvait. Une salle que Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné lors de son merveilleux plan. Sensiblerie du vieillard pour le ménager._ Le ménager … _ Bellatrix était maintenant à quelques centimètres du détective toujours paralysé devant le rideau noir. Ses yeux croisant ceux du jeune homme, son regard devint soudain vitreux.

"Qu'est ce que… " La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers Dolohov.

" Antonin ! Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec ce langue de plomb."

Le Mangemort la regarda sans comprendre.

"Mais fait quelque chose !" vociféra Bellatrix, ses cheveux noires voltigeant derrière sa tête. "C'est toi l'expert en métamorphose !"

La forme argentée réapparut devant Sherlock qui émergea alors de sa torpeur. D'un mouvement souple, le sorcier pivota sur lui-même, juste à temps pour voir les membres de l'ordre dévaler les gradins en direction de Bellatrix. Une douleur au niveau de son visage .Un tourbillon de couleurs. Sa jambe droite était étrangement lourde. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le parquet du couloir d'entrée de Baker Street. Et il n'était pas seul.

*(1) : Sue Vertue à Mark Gatiss. Je pense que vous aurez deviné le contenu de la prophétie. Bien sûr, la date est du grand n'importe quoi…

*(2) : Arthur Conan Doyle à James Matthew Barry, auteur de Peter Pan et ami de Conan Doyle.

Gniark, gniark… J'adore faire ça ^^…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…

A bientôt…


	5. Through the LookingGlass…

Coucou tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre, court certes, mais écrit en une semaine et surtout riche en émotions… Ce chapitre correspond à la première partie d'un plus gros chapitre, d'où les pointillés du titre … Inspiré de celui du deuxième volume des aventures de Alice, l'héroïne de Lewis Carroll. Une petite recherche et vous tomberez alors sur la suite du titre ^^… Je sais j'en demande beaucoup à mes lecteurs…

Je viens de visualiser John avec une petite robe bleue marine et un nœud dans les cheveux. Pas sûr que cela le ferait rire…

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Through the Looking-Glass_..._**

« _The hardest part  
>Was letting go, not taking part<br>You really broke my heart_

_(...)  
>Everything I know is wrong<br>Everything I do, it's just comes undone  
>And everything is torn apart »<em>

_Coldplay, The Hardest Part._

Dolohov se trouvait allongé à côté de lui, tout aussi secoué. D'un pas chancelant, le Mangemort se redressa, tandis que le détective levait sa baguette, prêt à immobiliser son adversaire d'un sortilège foudroyant. Un bruit lointain d' applaudissements en provenance de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson indiquait que celle-ci venait d'allumer sa télévision pour regarder son talk-show favori. La logeuse étant plutôt dure la feuille, le volume du poste était à son maximum et elle n'avait par conséquent rien entendu de l'arrivée plutôt bruyante des deux sorciers. Ce qui n'était pas apparemment le cas de John qui dévalait les escaliers d'un air inquiet.

« Sherlock ? C'est toi ? Lestrade n'arrête pas d'appeler et je … »

Le médecin s'arrêta brusquement, son pied en suspension au dessus de l'avant-dernière marche.

« Sherlock vous dites ? » ricana Dolohov ,saisissant le visage du détective, sa baguette pointée sur le cou du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, le Mangemort relâcha le détective.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Potion de métamorphose, hein ? Plutôt malin , mais à ce que je vois, pas assez puissant pour résister à mon sortilège d'annulation. »

Derrière la métamorphose opérée par le philtre, les traits de jeune homme revenaient en effet peu à peu.

« C'est marrant, on pensait tous ce que tu étais mort ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Mais apparemment tu t'es plutôt contenté de te cacher dans les jupes de ta maman, en priant pour que le monde des sorciers oublie ton fiasco »

Le Mangemort ponctua sa phrase d'un charmant cracha.

« Le grand, le puissant Sherlock Holmes incapable de protéger son propre père, un des membres fondateurs de L'Ordre …Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Bellatrix meurt d'envie de continuer le boulot avec un de ses fistons… »

Sherlock était devenu blanc comme un linge. Dolohov ricana de nouveau ravi d'avoir troublé le détective

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je récupère cette prophétie que tu nous as si désagréablement subtilisée … Apparemment, te jeter un sort ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Mais ce charmant garçon… »

Le Mangemort se rapprocha alors de John, toujours paralysé au pied des marches,

« …me semble être une parfaite monnaie d'échange. »

« Laissez cet homme en dehors de ça et réglons cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes Dolohov ! » fit Sherlock d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

« Ah, j'ai encore touché un point sensible ? » dit le barbu avec un grand sourire, se rapprochant de plus en plus du médecin qui se mit à bégayer :

« Sher…Que … ? »

« John. Monte immédiatement. Je te rejoindrais quand j'en aurais fini avec lui .» fit le détective sur un ton autoritaire.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas… » lança Dolohov pointant sa baguette sur la nuque du médecin .

« JOHN N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC TOUT CE FOUTRAQUE DE SORCIER ! C'EST UN MOLDU, CRÉTIN DE MANGEMORT !» hurla Sherlock à présent hors de lui.

C'est le moment que choisit Mrs Hudson pour apparaître sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée, l'air affolée

« Sherlock, voyons, que signifie tout ceci ? So… »

« RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS MRS HUDSON C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Après avoir émis un petit couinement, la logeuse retourna dare-dare dans son appartement, tandis que le détective, frémissant de rage, se tournait de nouveau vers le Mangemort :

« Et vous, laissez-le partir ou je vous jure de vous renvoyer à vos amis cagoulés en pièces détachées …»

Avec un sourire mauvais, le barbu leva sa se passa alors très vite, des jets de lumières fusèrent de part et d'autre du couloir, puis le mur devant lequel se tenait John peu de temps auparavant ès avoir attendu quelques secondes, Sherlock se précipita vers le médecin, sans un regard vers le Mangemort à présent étendu inanimé sur le sol.

« John ! John est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le médecin tentait de se relever, prenant appui sur la rambarde de l'escalier épargné par l'explosion. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et il avait une large estafilade sur la joue gauche. Au contact de la main du détective sur son épaule, il tressaillit et recula d'un pas chancelant.

« Ne … ne me touche pas … »

« John… » fit Sherlock s'avança doucement vers le médecin qui reculait de plus en plus vers la porte d'entrée.

« Laisse-moi Sherlock. Je … je … ne t'avise surtout pas de me suivre »

La porte claqua. Tandis que John s'éloignait à grand pas de l'appartement, Sherlock continuait de fixer le bois verni de la porte, ses longs doigts fins étroitement serrés autour de sa baguette magique.

C'était un affreux cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar dont il allait sûrement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. D'un geste furtif, John s'essuya les yeux, tandis qu'il descendait à toute vitesse les marches d'un escalier du Regent's Park. Ce ne fut que lorsque le médecin eut l'impression d'avoir mis suffisamment d'espace entre lui et l'appartement de Baker Street, qu'il commença à ralentir son allure. L'atmosphère était lourde, le ciel rempli de gros nuages sombres, prêt à éclater en un de ces orages d'été qui nettoyaient instantanément les rues de la capitale britannique.

Il venait de voir un mur exploser sans raison apparente, un homme vigoureux s'écrouler sur le sol, comme foudroyé, des bâtons de bois lancer des jets de lumières. Un inconnu se métamorphoser en son meilleur ami.

_« N'a rien à voir avec ce foutraque de sorcier ! »_

_« C'est un moldu, crétin de Mangemort ! »_

Sherlock saurait lui donner une explication rationnelle. C'était le plus grand détective consultant au monde après tout.

L'orage se mit à gronder dans un roulement de tambour, faiblement d'abord, puis fortement. Des grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent mollement sur le chemin devant le banc du médecin, formant des tâches sombres sur le sol goudronné. Quelques secondes après, la petite pluie se transforma en averse.

« _ Dis-mo_i _Sherlock il y aurait-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »_

_« Non tout va bien John, tout va bien . . . »_

_« John, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait tout savoir de la personne avec qui on allait vivre. Eh bien, pour une fois, contente-toi d'enregistrer ceci : je travaille sur une affaire et celle-ci ne te concerne en rien »_

_« Le puissant Sherlock Holmes incapable de protéger son propre père… »_

Ce n'était pas comme s' il avait le choix.

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu… Des semaines que j'imaginais la confrontation de John avec le monde des sorciers… C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de joie que j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre crucial...

A bientôt


	6. …And What John Found There

Voilà, deuxième partie du chapitre ! Et sûrement avant-dernier... Un peu mélancolique encore je le crains, mais promis, le prochain sera plus léger ! Avec peut-être une petite surprise...

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Et bon courage pour tous ceux qui passent le bac et je sais qu'ils sont nombreux sur ce site, en espérant que ce chapitre leur changera un peu les idées..

* * *

><p>…<strong>.. And What John Found There<strong>

_« Funny how I'm on myself with you  
>Than I ever knew<em>

So here you know what I'm saying  
>To you this evening<br>Think it through  
>You thought I was your best friend<p>

Hold on, hold on, hold on to what we have  
>Yesterday is gone and the night is long<br>We'll hold on to what we have »

_« Just Hold On » du groupe Texas _

Ce fut un John grelottant et trempé jusqu'aux os, que Sherlock découvrit sur le perron , quelques heures après le départ précipité du médecin sous un ciel orageux.

Le blond eut tout juste le temps d'échanger un bref regard avec le détective avant d'être intercepté par la logeuse, qui tout lui jetant brusquement une couverture sur les épaules, marmonnait :

« Toujours la même chose avec ces deux-là… Des disputes, des portes qui claquent, puis un jeune homme qui revient malade comme un chien d'avoir boudé pendant des heures au parc… »

Le médecin se laissa faire, encore trop secoué par les récents événements pour protester, et tandis que Mrs Hudson se précipitait dans son appartement pour aller lui chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud, il s'installa lentement sur la première marche de l'escalier, bientôt rejoint par Sherlock.

« John veux-tu qu'on… »

Le médecin secoua la tête, resserrant sa couverture autour de ses épaules .

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis lentement, très lentement, le médecin se retourna. Il resta immobile un court instant, ses yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui, puis se précipita pour tâter frénétiquement celui-ci.

« Où est le … Il y avait un trou dans le mur… Où il est ? »

Le blond eut un rire nerveux.

« Hein Sherlock, je ne suis pas fou ? Dis-moi qu' il y a quelques heures encore le mur était endommagé ! »

John jeta alors des regards inquiets autour de lui.

« Le corps ? Où est le corps ? Il y avait cet homme, le barbu, là … »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, lorsqu'un petit déclic se fit entendre. C'était Mrs Hudson qui apportait la collation chaude au médecin.

« Voilà, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais… »

« Merci Mrs Hudson » fit le détective en s'emparant vivement de la tasse brûlante, « Ca sera tout pour le moment… »

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, je suis .. »

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça » dit le jeune homme en refermant la porte sur la logeuse.

Après avoir donné la tasse à John, le grand brun resta un moment silencieux, son regard perdu au loin.

« John, ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, est à la fois extrêmement important et … insensé »

« John… » répéta le détective en se rapprochant lentement vers le médecin.

« Tu n'es pas fou, tu es même la personne la plus sensée que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Il y a bien eu une explosion, un sorcier s'est effondré ici-même. Tu as entendu des mots…

« Sorcier, vous avez parlé de sorciers avec l'autre Dolo... machin»

« Et j'en suis un, ainsi que Dolohov »

Le blond resta un moment, instant bouche-bée. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Sherlock si tu n'étais pas juste la personne la plus méthodique et pragmatique en ce monde, je m'inquiéterais sérieusement pour ta santé mentale !»

« Alors comment expliques-tu les jets de lumières, cet homme à la stature d'une armoire à glace qui s'effondre soudainement, sans un spasme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, des feux d'artifices, une rupture d'anévrisme … » fit le médecin sur un ton impatient, agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche.

« Et le mur. Comment a-t' il pu être réparé en si peu de temps ? »

« Des maçons particulièrement efficaces » répondit le blond de plus en plus énervé.

« John » fit le détective, le visage maintenant à quelques centimètres du médecin.

« Tu sais que quelque chose ne colle pas... »

« JE SAIS QUE QUELQUE CHOSE NE COLLE PAS ! !» hurla John à présent au bord des larmes.

« ET C'EST POUR CELA QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TES PUTAINS D' EXPLICATIONS SCIENTIFIQUES BORDEL ! »

Le médecin s'effondra sur une des marches, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« John » fit doucement Sherlock.

« John , s'il te plaît, regarde bien… »

Le médecin releva lentement la tête et là, sous ses yeux éberlués, il vit le grand brun lever sa baguette et donnait un léger coup sur une plante en pot appartenant à la logeuse, qui se transforma alors peu à peu en hérisson(*).

« Co..comment ? » bégaya le médecin en se rapprochant avec précaution du petit mammifère pour l' examiner plus en détail.

« Comme ceci » fit le brun avec un grand sourire. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet fit apparaître un coussin aux couleurs de l'Union Jack.

« Mon... mon dieu » souffla le médecin de plus en plus stupéfait. Sherlock, lui, rayonnait.

« Et tu peux vérifier, il n'est plus sur notre magnifique canapé en cuir ... »

Pendant quelques minutes, John examina silencieusement les deux prodiges accomplis par son meilleur ami. Puis le médecin releva la tête vers Sherlock qui le regardait toujours en souriant.

« Pourrais-tu...tout reprendre depuis le début ? »

« Alors tu veux dire que notre monde, le monde des... moldus comme tu les nommes est envahie par les sorciers ? »

« Envahie n'est pas le terme que j'emploierait. » fit Sherlock en joignant ses mains fines sous son menton. « Disons que, grâce aux alliances entre sorciers et êtres non magiques, notre population a pu perdurer »

« Et à part Mycroft...et toi, il y a-t' il d'autres sorciers dans notre entourage ? »

« Oui, ma mère … et mon père »

Sherlock lâchait le morceau. Le médecin allait enfin savoir ce qu'il était arrivé exactement à cet homme, dont le détective avait jusqu'à présent tu l'existence. Le grand brun se leva et se tint quelques instants silencieux face à la fenêtre de l'appartement, observant Baker Street à présent plongé dans l'obscurité. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et les pavés de la rue luisaient sous la faible lueur des réverbères.

« L'organisation dont je t'ai parlé, l' Ordre de Phénix : mon père en était le co-fondateur avec Dumbledore. Un jour, peu de temps avant que les parents d' Harry Potter ne se fassent attaquer par Voldemort, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur deux mangemorts particulièrement pervers, les Carrow. Une victoire pour un sorcier tel que moi, tout juste diplômé de l'école de magie. Mes chevilles ont enflé et j'ai faillie à la mission pour laquelle j'avais été au départ désigné, causant par la même occasion la mort de mon père. »

Sherlock se retourna. Ses yeux bleu-gris brillaient étrangement.

« Tu.. tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... »

Le grand brun eut un rire sans joie.

« Quoi ? Le fait que mon père se soit fait assassinée par une sorcière hystérique? »

« Bien sûr que.. »

« Mon père est mort, et c'est entièrement de ma faute, John. » coupa Sherlock.

« Sher... »

« Et le plus grave dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai failli commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur en me pointant ici avec cette crapule... Alors non John, je ne mérite aucune commisération de ta part.. »

Le médecin ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis la referma, conscient que ses paroles n'auraient aucun effet sur l'humeur sombre qui habitait désormais son ami. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes.

« Et .. hum.. Moriarty n'est donc pas un sorcier ? » finit par demander John au bout de quelques instants, sur un ton qu'il espérait léger. A son grand étonnement, le visage auparavant fermé du détective s'illumina, comme animé d'une joie intérieure.

« Qu . . Quoi ? Ma question est-elle à ce point stupide ? »

« Non, non John ... » répondit Sherlock, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Pour tout t'avouer, cette idée m'a également traversé l'esprit … » ajouta lentement le jeune homme , s'installant dans son fauteuil attitré.

« Mais très vite … Enfin, si Moriarty était un être doué de pouvoirs magiques, je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait cherché à me le faire savoir …. »

« Ah …. »

« Un génie du crime certes, mais un sorcier, non. Ce qui ne le rend que plus admirable … et dangereux. »

Le médecin inspira profondément et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, tâchant de digérer ce flot d'informations.

« Et les sorcières de Salem ? »

« Fariboles . Ainsi que toutes les condamnations en sorcellerie au cours de l'histoire des moldus … Plutôt une tentative de ces messieurs d'excuser leurs adultères » fit Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. « Il leur est arrivé malgré tout d'en capturer une ou deux véritables, parmi les milliers qu'ils ont jetées dans leurs geôles. »

« Super... » déglutit le médecin.

« Et les balais volants? Ils existent les balais volants ?»

« Un de nos moyens de locomotion. Pas le plus confortable, ni le plus pratique. Mycroft le tient d'ailleurs en horreur. Comme la poudre de cheminette. Trop salissant pour ses splendides costumes hors de prix. »

« La quoi ? »

« La poudre de cheminette. Permet de voyager d'une cheminée à une autre, en la jetant dans un feu magique. »

« Normal quoi... » murmura John.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'on toqua doucement à la porte. Mrs Hudson fit alors son apparition en robe de chambre, l'air très effrayée accompagnée d'un homme dont John n'était pas près d'oublier le visage : couvert de cicatrices, comme taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois. Mais le plus impressionnant dans ce visage marqué par les batailles, était le gros œil d'un bleu vif qui tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite.

« Il .. il n'a pas arrêté de taper à la porte. » dit la logeuse d'une voix apeurée.

« Il disait qu'il voulait absolument vous voir.. »

« Merci Mrs Hudson, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements. Cet homme est très bon ami à moi. »

Après avoir émis un dernier petit couinement, la vieille dame fila sans demander son reste.

« Bon boulot Holmes, bon boulot » grommela soudain l'homme au visage effrayant.

« Je suppose que vous avez retourné le corps à ses propriétaires ? »

« Tu.. tu l'as tué Sherlock ! ? » sursauta le médecin. « Et d'abord qui est cet homme ? »

« Alastor Maugrey et vous c'est John Watson le moldu je suppose ? » grommela le nouveau venu.

« Oui et ... »

« Maugrey fait également parti de l'Ordre. C'est un sorcier »

« Ouais » grogna Fol Oeil

« Et un des seuls qui supportent votre compagnon Watson »

« Je ne suis pas son … Oh et puis merde ! Sherlock qu'as -tu fait à ce Dolohov ? »

« L'ai rendu à ses amis Mangemorts. Vivant mais avec quelques souvenirs de son séjour à Baker Street. » ricana le détective.

John déglutit de nouveau. Sherlock se frotta les mains, une expression d'intense satisfaction sur le visage.

« Je suppose que l'ordre veut que je revienne au bercail ? »

« Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux » grogna Maugrey.

« Vous pouvez emmener votre copain, vu qu'il est déjà dans le parfum.. »

« C'est de toute façon ce que j'avais l'intention de faire» fit le détective en enfilant son manteau.

« M'emmener où ? Sherlock, il est minuit passé et ... »

« Et rater l'occasion de visiter une maison de sorciers rempli de nos charmants congénères ? »

demanda le détective avec un sourire en coin.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma.

« C'est d'accord mais promets-moi de ne plus m'embarquer dans des ... »

« Prends ma main et ne la lâche surtout pas » coupa le détective.

« Quoi ? Que.. »

Mais avant que John ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sherlock pivota sur ses talons.

**(*) Selon la fandom Sherlock, John est un _hedgehog _et Sherlock un _otter_. Les images parlent d'elles-même...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**A bientôt...**


	7. Who Said That it Was Over ?

**Voilà grand retour après trois semaines d'absence …. Je n'ai pas grand chose à fournir pour ce délai impardonnable … A part un grand remue-ménage administratif après mes concours ratés … Et un petit coup de mou, une fois de retour dans ma petite ville natale.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et oui c'est la fin de notre histoire, et que nous retrouverons dans d'autres aventures … **

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et listé en favoris …**

**Une petite surprise vous attendra en fin de ce chapitre. A consommez sans modération...**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Lizzy221B**

**Who Said That it Was Over ?**

« Tout va bien John ? »

Les deux compagnons venaient de se matérialiser dans un petit square miteux, où une balançoire rouillée rivalisait de saleté avec un toboggan cabossé.

Le teint verdâtre, John lâcha la main de son ami et s'éloigna en vacillant vers un buisson proche.

« Petite nature votre copain » grogna Maugrey qui venait d'apparaître à côté du détective.

« Des semaines d'entraînements militaires intensifs ne préparent pas malheureusement aux joies du transplanage... » commenta Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Le médecin revint quelque temps après, visiblement encore secoué de son premier voyage magique.

« Ne.. ne me refait … plus jamais ça » haleta le blond, le front brillant de sueur.

« Pas sûr mon cher John » répondit le détective, tout en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie du square.

« La transplanage _est _mon mode de transport magique favori »

Le regard assassin que lui jeta son ami le dissuada d'insister. Les trois hommes marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes en silence avant d'arriver sur une petite place. Ébahi, John vit alors les deux sorciers se planter devant des maisons aux façades crasseuses, entre les numéros 12 et 13.

« Sherlock, que comptez-vous... »

« Tiens, lis ça » fit le détective en donnant un morceau de parchemin au médecin.

« Que.. »

« Lis-le et penses-y très fort »

_Des cinglés, je suis tombé chez des cinglés.._ pensa le médecin alors qu'il lisait d'un air dubitatif la phrase suivante :

« Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant regarde devant toi » fit Sherlock avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Sous les yeux exorbités du médecin, une nouvelle maison, tout aussi pouilleuse, émergeait lentement entre les numéros 11 et 13.

« Oh …mon… Dieu… »

Le médecin était comme paralysé devant ce nouveau miracle.

« Bon les mômes…On va pas rester planté là pendant des heures » grogna soudain Maugrey que John avait presque fini par oublier.

Il sursauta et vit que Sherlock se dirigeait déjà d'un pas allègre vers la maison numéro 12.

« Commence à me taper sur le système l' ami boiteux » marmonna le blond.

« Boiteux et qui entends tout, l'accro de la mitraillette ! ! » aboya alors Maugrey qui montait d'un pas saccadé les marches du perron.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette baraque ?_ Fut la première pensée de John alors qu'il entrait dans le sinistre couloir du 12 square Grimmaurd, à la suite des deux sorciers.

Le détective se retourna et vit l'expression horrifiée de son meilleur ami, resté planté au milieu du couloir. Le grand brun ricana.

« Et oui parfois, les clichés des moldus concernant les sorciers se révèlent être vrais. Surtout chez les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. Et attends de voir la reste de la maison... »

« Mais je croyais que … ? » balbutia alors le médecin.

« Inutile de s'affoler .. » repris Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

« Cette charmant demeure nous a été prêté par le vilain petit canard de la famille Black, Sirius. Et leur seul survivant, en tous cas parmi les membres directs. »

« Ah … Et qui d'autre.. ? »

« Entre autre, la meurtrière de mon père, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui se trouve également être une des merveilleuses cousines de Black » répondit le détective d'une voix sombre.

« Gay ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces deux hommes, là , Sherlock Holmes et l'autre, le moldu, ils sont ensemble »

Tapis dans l'ombre de l'escalier grinçant de la maison Black, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger observaient, curieux, l'arrivée du sorcier qui semblait avoir sauvé la peau de leur meilleur ami,le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises Ron, d'après ta mère ils sont seulement très bon amis , ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent dans le même appartement que... »

Le jeune homme ricana :

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le trouves sexy et mystérieux avec ses bouclettes noires et son grand manteau de moldu ... »

Malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait voir que les joues de la jeune fille avait pris une teinte rose vif.

« Contrairement à toi Ron Weasley, je ne juge pas une personne uniquement sur son physique .. »

« ..Hum..hum Lockhart » toussa alors le jeune sorcier.

« … ET apparemment Sherlock Holmes est un des plus grands génies de son temps » poursuivit Hermione, maintenant écarlate.

« Et d'après Fol Oeil, c'est également un des plus grands enfoirés que la Terre ait jamais porté ... »

« Ron ! » chuchota Hermione, indignée.

« Il est peut-être un peu difficile,à vivre, mais vu que.. »

Mais la jeune fille fut interrompue par l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley.

« What's up avec le sociopathe ? » chuchota Georges.

« C'est un sociopathe maintenant ! ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être maintenant penser à respirer Hermione, sinon je crains l'explosion et on a déjà assez à faire avec la saleté ambiante de cette maison ... » fit remarquer l'autre frère jumeau.

« Merci de ton charmant conseil Fred ... » fit la jeune fille sur un ton aigre.

Ron ricana de nouveau.

« Elle ne veut pas admettre que Sherlock et son copain moldu fassent plus que des enquêtes ensemble... »

« Continue comme ça Ron et je ne me ferais pas prier pour raconter à ta mère comment tu t 'es débarrassé du sac d'immondices que l'on a trouvés dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée ... »

« Intéressant comme théorie petit frère ! Tu peux être fier de toi, vu ta faible clairvoyance concernant ... » chuchota Georges, se penchant un peu plus pour observer les deux hommes dans le couloir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » coupa le jeune homme, à présent aussi écarlate que Hermione.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr Roony … Pour ce qui concernent nos deux tourtereaux, notre dernière petite invention devrait suffire tu ne crois pas Georges ? » fit le jeune sorcier en se tournant vers son frère jumeau.

« Pourquoi pas ... » fit Fred d'un air songeur.

« En tout cas, on a besoin d'un couple test, et vu que Ron et Her ... »

« Un couple-test pour quoi ? » chuchota furieusement Hermione. « Je vous en supplie n'allez pas faire des bêtises, vous avez déjà eu suffisamment d' ennuis comme ça avec votre mère ! »

« Ça tu le verras en temps voulu Her-mignonne. ...Aïe, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre de prendre les voiles... »

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vivement. Le détective les observait depuis un moment, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Son ami les regardait également, un peu perdu .

« Et la réunion ? ! » siffla Ron en direction des deux garçons, qui filaient déjà vers les étages. Hermione était redevenue cramoisie.

« Eh bien tu reviens dans quelques minutes, sans oublier nos petits bijoux dans ta musette … Nous, on a du boulot ... »

« Trop sympa les gars ... » marmonna le rouquin alors que ses frères retournaient s'enfermer dans leur chambre-laboratoire. Il saisit le bras de son amie, qui restait assise, comme tétanisée.

« Allez viens, Hermione. Ta nouvelle idole ne s'envolera pas. »

« Vraiment sympa tes amis. Un peu excentriques certes, mais une fois que l'on digère leurs pouvoirs magiques et autres rideaux étrangleurs ... »

« CE ne sont pas mes amis John … Mais des individus que je dois supporter malgré moi »

Les deux compagnons rentraient de leur deuxième visite au square Grimmaurd . 24 heures à peine, John apprenait l'existence de la seconde vie de son sociopathe de colocataire. Mais si l'ex- soldat était à présent un peu plus tolérant vis à vis de ce nouveau monde très perturbant, malgré les supplications de son ami, il refusait toute nouvelle expérience de co-transplanage :

« Mon estomac vient tout juste de se remettre de ses émotions, alors non merci Sherlock! »

Sur un signe du détective, un cab ralentit et s'arrêta devant les deux hommes. Avec un soupir de soulagement, John s'affala sur la banquette arrière. Quelques minutes après, il sortait de sa poche un paquet de gâteaux.

« Où as-tu trouvé cela ? » fit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils alors que son ami s'engouffrait un premier cookie.

« Cadeau des jumeaux, leur mère est un vrai cordon-bleu ... »

Le grand brun arracha la boîte des mains du médecin et la retourna dans tous les sens. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une inscription rédigée hâtivement à l'encre noire, accompagnée d'une signature.

« John … Recrache tout de suite ce que tu viens de manger. »

« Sherlock c'est ridicule … Ce n'est qu'un malheureux gâteau et je ne suis pas sûr que vider le contenu de mon estomac sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi soit la m.. »

Le chauffeur se retourna vivement et jeta un regard affolé aux deux passagers.

« Ah non, pas de ça dans mon taxi ! Si vous voulez dégobiller quoi que ce soit, c'est sur le trottoir, mais pas sur ma banquette ! »

« John, c'est un ordre, recrache immédiatement ce truc ou tu ...tu …. »

Le grand brun laissa sa phrase en suspens : son ami le regardait en effet fixement, une expression de profond ravissement sur le visage.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans une secousse devant le 221B Baker Street.

« Allez, tout le monde descend, le petit monsieur peut maintenant cracher son gâteau . »

Mais John continuait de fixer Sherlock, extatique. Poussant un grognement exaspéré, le détective ouvrit brusquement sa portière donnant sur le trottoir et entreprit de tirer son ami hors du taxi.

« Le paiement de la course se trouve dans le vide-poche de votre la monnaie. »

_Ces deux-là vont me le payer ..._ ajouta le grand brun pour lui-même, claquant la portière du véhicule sur un chauffeur abasourdi. Sherlock se tourna ensuite vers John, qui affichait toujours cette même expression de rêverie profonde.

« Bon, il ne reste plus qu'a ramener celui-là à l'appartement et tout ira b.. »

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase, le médecin s'étant jeté sur Sherlock pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ses mains savamment fourrés dans les boucles noires du détective.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité au grand brun, John relâcha son étreinte, pour saisir avec passion la main fine de son colocataire. Des passants s'étaient arrêtés, commentant et riant de cet incroyable happening amoureux. Sherlock était comme terrassé.

« Jo .. John, je crois que … Nous allons rentrer à l'appartement. Une .hum ... une tasse de thé de Mrs Hudson devrait te faire du bien. »

Le médecin suivit docilement Sherlock, sa main toujours dans celle du détective.

« Alors ? » demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Rien … J'ai tout essayé … Tout …. » grogna Sherlock. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil désespéré en direction de sa chambre à coucher, puis en direction de la cuisine. Sur la petite table de la kitchenette s'entassaient une multitudes de flacons et autres éprouvettes. Un chaudron bouillonnait encore furieusement sur la plaque de cuisson.

« Moi, l'expert en potions, qui échoue face à un bête philtre d'amour … Élaboré qui plus est par des mômes encore à Poudlard ... »

« Et je suppose qu'il ne te viendrait jamais à l'idée de faire appel à Severus ... Il a, si je crois bien me souvenir, quelques dispositions en la matière ….»

Le détective jeta un regard noir au vénérable sorcier assis en face de lui.

« Et je suppose que vous vous trouvez spirituel lorsque vous faites ce genre d'assertion ….. »

« Il faudra bien sûr que tu lui fasses avant quelques excuses…. » poursuivit Dumbledore croisant ses longs doigts fins sous son menton.

Des coups sourds se firent alors entendre en provenance de la chambre du détective, puis des exclamations :

« Sherlock ! Mon bien-aimé ! Laisse-moi encore admirer tes magnifiques yeux d'argent ! »

« J'espère que tu as bien mis à l'abri tes affaires ... »

« …. Elles sont enfermées à triple tour dans mon armoire »

« Ah rien n'est plus puissant et dangereux que l'amour obsessionnel .. » ajouta Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, « Surtout s'il est alimenté par une passion sous-jacente chez la personne ayant absorbé le philtre »

Le détective leva les yeux aux ciel.

« As-tu pensé aux racines de Mandragore ? Elles pourraient dissiper les effets de la potion sur une période de 24h. Pour le reste, je ne peux malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement rien faire de plus. »

Le magicien se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ton frère vient vous rendre une petite visite. Rien de grave j'espère ... »

Sherlock ricana.

« Lorsque Mycroft se déplace en personne, c'est généralement une mauvaise nouvelle pour les affaires du pays ... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Mycroft désemparé.

« Sherlock … Bien le bonjour, Albus »

Le frère de Sherlock fit un salut discret en direction du directeur de Poudlard.

« Fudge a encore fait des siennes … Il a ordonné le retour de la prophétie de Mr Potter au Ministère de la Magie. Il est appuyé par leur nouveau phénomène, celle que je surveille depuis un moment, Mlle Dolores Ombrage. »

Le détective sauta de son fauteuil, les yeux luisants de colère.

« Les crétins … Et John qui est encore bloqué dans ma chambre .»

« Je me charge d'envoyer Molly administrer le remède à Mr Watson …. Cela lui permettra peut-être de se calmer après l'admirable punition qu'elle aura affligée aux jeunes Weasley … » fit Dumbledore qui avait également rejoint Mycroft.

« Allons-y Mycroft … J'ai l'impression que nos ennuis sont loin d'être terminés ... »

Les trois hommes se volatilisèrent sans bruit.

Bonus : Playlist Sherlockienne

**Ces chansons faisaient parti de mon répertoire habituel, ou ont été rencontrées lors de mes pérégrinations dans la fandom Sherlockienne.**

**Ce sont des simples suggestions, mais qui vous permettront peut-être de supporter cette effroyable attente infligée par nos scénaristes préférés, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**

**Il y en a pour tous les goûts, de la bonne vieille pop mielleuse, aux morceaux un peu plus recherchés. Mais tous ont un point commun : ils nous font revivre les moments forts de _Sherlock._**

**N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Je serais également ravie de rajouter les morceaux que vous pourriez me proposer. Et si vous pouviez la faire tourner cela serait vraiment fantastique … ^^**

**PS : A tous les producteurs de fanvid : n'hésitez absolument pas à mettre en vidéo les morceaux orphelins . Mon esprit malade en serait extrêmement ravi ….**

**Saison un :**

_-épisode un_

Map of the Problematic, Muse

_-épisode trois (Angst au rendez-vous)_

Don't Panic, Coldplay (peut aussi convenir épisode trois saison deux)

Blood Makes Noise, Suzanne Vega (épisode trois saison deux)

In the Eye, Suzanne Vega

Blinding, Florence and the machine (Molly)

**Saison deux :**

_-Épisode un (désir quand tu nous tiens … secrets, frustration)_

Rolling in the Deep, Adèle. (fanvid)

Bedrooms Hymns, Florence and the Machine (, mention spéciale, bonne fanvid)

Undisclosed Desire, Muse (fanvid, peut également marcher pour un Johnlock)

Princess of China, Coldplay & Rihanna

Get over You, Sophie Ellis Bextor

Easy Lover, Phil Collins

Danger Zone, Gwen Stefani

_-Épisode deux (quand les expérimentations croisent le paranormal. Sérieusement, je pense que Gatiss a écrit cet épisode avec cette musique en fond sonore)_

Experiment IV, Kate Bush

_-Épisode trois_

_Death_

Prospekt March, Coldplay (mention spéciale, fanvid )

Death and All His Friends, Coldplay

_Angst, Death_

A Rush of Blood to the Head, Coldplay (mention spéciale, fanvid).

_Death&Love_

Born to Die, Lana del Ray (fanvid)

Ludlow Street, Suzanne Vega

A Light from One, Ane Brun

No Lights, No Lights, Florence and the Machine (mention spéciale, fanvid bouleversante)

Somebody I Used to Know, Gotye & Kimbra (je sais, encore lui, mention spéciale,fanvid bouleversante)

_Death&Angst_

Bitter End, Placebo

Behind Blue Eyes ,The Who, reprise Limp Bizkit (reprise préférée)

Leave my Body, Florence and the Machine

Turning Tables, Adèle

Pink Water, Indochine/Placebo (mention spéciale)

**Pour à peu près tous les épisodes :**

_Love_

Sway, The Kooks

Wicked Game, Chris Isaak, reprise Heather Nova (mention spéciale, fanvid, reprise préférée)

The Universe Is you, Sophie Ellis Bextor

Why should I love you, Kate Bush

Perfection, Oh Land !

Bird Song Intro, Florence and the Machine (mention spéciale, fanvid super)

Strangeness and Charm, Florence and the Machine

Cells, the Servant

Closing Watch, John Cale (mention spéciale) reprise Agnès Obel (préférée)

Go in Downtown, Tegan&Sara

_The Heart & the Brain_

The Limit to your Love, Feist.

Leave the Others Alone, Sophie Ellis Bextor

Low, Coldplay

Frozen, Madonna

The Song of Salomon, Kate Bush

The Hardest of Heart, Florence and the Machine (mention spéciale)

_Love & Drama_

Arrival of the Birds, the Cinematic Orchestra (mention spéciale, fanvid magique)

Explosion in the Sky, (fanvid de qualité adaptée d'une fanfiction)

_Angst_

Spies, Coldplay

The Time of Assassins, charlotte gainsbourg.

Time is Running Out, Muse

_Love & Desagree_

The Scientist, Coldplay (fanvid)

Be Kind to My Mistakes, Kate Bush (mention spéciale)

Just Hold on, Texas

Serious, Gwen Stefani.

Love and Misery, Ane Brun & Tobias Froberg

_Just Sherlock …._

Oh No !, Marina and the Diamonds (fanvid super)

Trouble is a Friend, Linka

Holding Out for a Hero, Jennifers Saunders, reprise Frou Frou (reprise préférée)

Future Starting to Slow, The Kills

Playing God, Paramore

Move Like Jagger, Maroon Five & Christina Aguilera (fanvid)


End file.
